The Reveal
by nikkijo
Summary: The truth about EJ and Abigail comes out.


Sami stood in the study and stared out the french doors across the garden at Abigail and EJ. With EJ being so tall and dark and Abigail so beautiful and petite, they made a striking couple. She didn't want to, but it was difficult not to watch them, considering what she now knew was their dirty little secret. At that thought, she stared down at the picture clutched so tightly in her hand. Sami had stared over and over at the picture since she had first received it. It was of EJ and Abigail in what could only be called a steamy kiss. Abigail straddling his leg and EJ holding on to her as if he never wanted to let go. At least, she thought darkly, the mystery of who the jerk was that Abigail had hooked up with had been solved. EJ was the last person that she would have suspected of being with Abigail Devereaux. What did he see in her? She was his brother's ex-girlfriend, for God's sake. Yes, and she was also young, beautiful, smart and sophisticated and the opposite of you, a voice in her head whispered. Shaking her head viciously at that unexpected thought, Sami promised that she would make them pay. Nobody made a fool of Sami Brady and got away with it.

She continued to watch them, thinking of the role she had been playing with both of them. She had asked Abigail to be her wedding planner and maid of honor and it had given her an enormous amount of pleasure to watch them both tap-dance around her request. In the end, there was nothing that both of them could do about it without looking suspicious. They were both trapped in a hell of their own making. And, although unknown to them, she was trapped in that hell along with them, but unlike them she was there willingly. It was what she had to endure, pretending to be the happy, loving fiancee with EJ and the grateful, ditzy bride-to-be with Abigail, in order to carry out her plans. Sami hadn't lied when she had told them earlier that it would be a wedding they would never forget. It would be spectacular. For a moment, she paused at the thought of how Johnny, Sydney and Allie would be hurt by yet another family disaster, but she was also doing it for them, as well. It was time to get her children away from EJ because he would never change. He would always be the same lying, manipulative man he had always been.

From her view in the study, Sami could see that EJ was trying to reassure Abigail, probably trying to tell her that everything would be okay.

"We'll see about that, hotshot. Let's see what you do when I blow you and your little skank out of the water," she whispered to herself.

As she watched EJ caress Abigail's cheek and her lean into him, she heard Harold coming into the room, wheeling the service tray with the samples of wedding cake and lemonade she had requested specifically for this meeting. Quickly putting away the photograph in her briefcase, she turned to meet him.

"Ah, Harold. Abigail and EJ are in the garden. We'll eat outside since it's such a beautiful day.

Abigail heard Sami and Harold coming before EJ did and quickly knocked his hand away from her face. It would have looked strange to Sami if she had come out to see him cradling her face so gently. He had told her that everything would be okay and that they could get through it. Looking into his eyes, Abigail felt that he wasn't just talking about this maid of honor fiasco. For a minute, she thought he was also talking about getting through the process of wedding Sami, but she had to be way off base. This had been his dream for eight years and he had done and said so many things to keep this dream from crashing and burning around him. No, this was what he wanted and because she loved him, she would do her best to get through it for him. She loved him, fiercely and deeply without quite knowing when or why she had started doing so. Abby had been in so much pain after they had dodged the pregnancy scare and she had turned that pain into anger and resentment directed at EJ, but it was never how she truly felt. She could do this for him. It would kill her to watch Sami walk down the aisle, place her hand in EJ's and promise to love, honor and cherish him for the rest of her life and he to her. Except, Abby, thought a little unkindly, Sami Brady wouldn't love, honor and cherish any man as much as she did herself. Putting those nasty thoughts out of her head, she sat down at the table with EJ and Sami and listened in a daze as Sami went on and on about what she wanted and how she wanted it. Abby thought that Sami's behavior seemed a little manic and she looked at EJ to see if he saw it, too, but he looked like he wanted to be anywhere, but here. Maybe, it was bridal jitters. After all, the wedding was tomorrow. Yes, that was it she decided, a case of bridal jitters.

Sami thought it was a perfect time to end their meeting. The strain of pretending that everything was okay was getting to her, especially when she truly started looking at EJ and Abby. It was like watching two magnets. Their bodies were slightly turned to each other at the table, their eyes held silent conversations and it was like one knew when the other needed support because they would finish each others sentences. Oh my God! EJ had fallen in love with Abigail. Somehow, she had ceased to be the main person in EJ's heart and had been eclipsed by a slip of a girl like Abigail. It was so apparent to her now and the thought made her even more vengeful. One more day and she would be able to stick it to them both.

EJ woke up feeling disheartened. It was his wedding day. It was the culmination of his dream. A dream he had harbored for eight years of uniting him, Samantha and their family and now that day was here, it was the last thing he wanted. Oh, he still wanted his family, but he didn't want to be married to Samantha. He loved her, but he wasn't in love with her. Somewhere along the way, Abigail had stole into his heart and taken it over bit by bit till he had no room for anyone else. Maybe, it was the first time she challenged him or maybe, it was the fact that she saw him, both the good and the bad man and was still willing to fight for him. He had been so lost in the fact that Sami had forgiven him and was back in his bed and he had pushed her away, viciously. Now, he would give anything to hear her voice tell him again that she wanted him. There was nothing he could do about it now because if he jilted Sami at the altar, there would be such hell to pay and, by the time she was through, there would be nothing, but scorched earth left in her wake with Abigail being her first casualty and the children as well. He wouldn't allow that to happen. He had made his bed and now he would have to lie in it. With a sigh, he got ready and went downstairs to see that the guests had started arriving. Will, his best man, had just come through the door with Abigail following a few minutes later. He stared at her, so caught up by how breathtaking she was, before he remembered they weren't alone. Knowing she could read him just by looking into his eyes, he let everything he felt for her shine in his eyes and saw the exact moment she realized what he was trying to say wordlessly. She took one, two steps towards him and him to her, before he heard Sami's grating voice call down the stairs that the groom should get out to the garden so she could come down. With one last look at Abigail, he went out the door to take up his spot at the rose-covered trellis.

Abigail was so stunned by the love for her she had seen in EJ's eyes, she almost couldn't move. Then she had started to take a step to him, not caring that Will was in the room and a garden full of wedding guests were just a few yards away, when she heard Sami call down to EJ to hurry up and take his place. What was she thinking? It was too late now. This wedding was actually happening and knowing, now, that EJ was as in love with her as she was with him didn't help at all. Instead, it would make this day so much harder to bare. With how well she knew EJ and how much he loved being a father, she could only assume that this wedding was still going forward for the sake of his kids. There were a million questions going through her head right now. When did he know? How did he know? Did it make him happy, resigned or did he feel as she did when she first realized she loved him? Did he feel, as well, as if his soul had finally found its home? These were questions she would never have the answers to and, with EJ about to be married, were dangerous to think about now. Squaring her shoulders, she handed Sami her bouquet, while quietly remarking to herself that extensions and a silver, bandage dress would be her last choice for her wedding. But, then again, she wasn't Sami Brady.

Sami waited for Abby to walk down the aisle. For a moment, while she waited for Abby to get to the altar, she had looked at her kids and their little beaming faces and she had wavered for a minute. Then she had looked over at EJ and the way he watched Abby as she walked towards him was how he used to look at her, back when he was still chasing her and the realization that he would look at Abby like that on the day of their wedding just strengthened her resolve even more. He really was in love with Abigail and there would be no going back now because, even if she changed her mind, she would be second place in his heart forever. She would humiliate them both in front of everyone. Show Salem that EJ was exactly who they thought he was and that Abby was no Horton angel. She made her way down the aisle, gave Abby her bouquet and faced EJ, listening as Abe started the ceremony. When it was time to recite their vows to each other, she went first, ready to blow both EJ and Abby's world apart.

"EJ, we have worked long and hard to get to this place today. There were times that I never thought we would be at this place in our lives, but we finally got it right this time. I have waited so long to tell you just how much you mean to me and how special this day is for me. With your whore standing there holding my bouquet, I want you both to know that I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man on earth," she finished as she heard the shocked whispers behind her. She smiled venomously at him while he stared in total shock at what she had just revealed. Whipping around to face Abigail, whose face mirrored the same shock as EJ's, she faced the guests who were still sitting in stunned silence. Belatedly she saw the crushed faces of her children, as her mom hurried them out of the garden and away from the implosion of their world.

"Yes, for those of you still wondering. EJ and little miss innocent here slept together. "

"Sami, we didn't mean-" Abigail got out before Sami lunged at her.

Somehow, EJ was there before her and, shoving Abigail, behind his back stopped Sami before she could do any real harm to her.

"We should go somewhere and talk about this, Samantha. How could you do this here? With the kids here? Did you think about them in your grand plan to pay me back? Of course, you didn't, you never do."

"Don't touch me," Sami yelled at him. "I want you and your skank here to admit it. Let everyone know what you did. Say it! Say it right now! Then I'll be done with you and her."

Holding out his hand to Abigail, EJ waited for her to take it. She looked so lost and forlorn and he could see she was in shock. Without hesitation, she took his hand and held on to it as if it was a lifeline. This was the last thing he wanted to happen to her, but, in a way, he was happy that Samantha knew the truth because it meant he was finally free. He knew that it wouldn't be an easy path to freedom, far from it, but, at least, he didn't have to lie anymore about who and what he wanted. He wanted Abigail and he didn't care if all of Salem knew it.

"We didn't mean for it to happen, Sami," Abigail said before EJ quietly squeezed her hand for her to be silent.

Facing everyone, EJ watched the varying looks of shock and disgust. Disgust on the faces of Lucas, Roman, Brady and Abe. Shock on the faces of Will, Sonny, and Jennifer. They all looked like they wanted to tear into him and that was fine with him, as long as Abigail didn't have to face the brunt of their condemnation. He would be damned if he let anyone look down on her, starting with Sami who he turned to face once more.

"First of all, if you ever refer to Abigail as a whore or a skank, I'll make you very, very sorry, Samantha. She's neither of those things. If anyone wants to blame someone, blame me. I take full responsibility for everything that's happened."

"No, EJ," Abigail said as she lifted her hand to his face for a second. "The choice was made by both of us. I knew what I was doing was wrong and I felt guilty. I didn't want to hurt Sami and we ended it, but I can't feel guilty about admitting that I love EJ because I do. I just wish we had realized that we loved each other before we hurt you, Sami."

"How touching," Sami replied mockingly. "You two can have each other, but stay the hell away from me and my kids or I'll make you both miserable."

With that she ran out the garden with Lucas and Will chasing after her, leaving Abigail and EJ to face the rest of the guests who were quietly departing. Jennifer made her way to her daughter and without speaking to EJ, held out her hand to Abigail so they could leave.

"We can talk about this at home, baby, but let's leave. There's nothing good for you here," Jen said before darting a hateful look at EJ.

"No, Mom. I love you and I know how disappointed you are, but I can't go home with you right now. EJ and I love each other and I know it kills you to hear that, but I need to be here with him right now."

Hugging her daughter quickly, Jennifer left the two of them standing there alone with the shambles of their lives around them. It didn't matter to either of them. They would get through it. Whatever Sami chose to throw at them; the disapproval of everyone and her mother's hatred of EJ because they both knew the truth now. They were stronger together than they were apart and nothing could tear them apart. EJ chuckled softly and wondering what he could find to laugh about in this moment, Abigail asked him.

"I was just remembering something you said."

"What?" she asked him quizzically.

"That when we're together, you're not sure we can be apart. I'm sure that the answer to that is no," he said as he cupped her face and led her away from the emptiness of the gardens. "We can't ever be apart again."


End file.
